


Private Session

by wnelson001



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching the High School Library Willow is interrupted by an encounter involving Xander and Giles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Session

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored with Ziel from HF

Willow ran her fingers along the spines of the books that were stacked neatly on the shelves of the Sunnydale High School library. She was always looking for new ways she could help her best friend, Buffy, in her ongoing battle against the forces of darkness, and recently Willow had discovered she had quite a knack for witchcraft. It was a good thing that the school library was very well stocked with tomes and grimoires rife with black magic, incantations, and other useful information for banishing or slaying whatever evil hellspawn might decide to pop up in town that day, but that made perfect sense seeing as the school librarian was none other than Rupert Giles, a Watcher who had been tasked with overseeing Buffy’s slayer training. The man was a walking encyclopedia of demon hunting information.

Willow really wished that Giles was actually in the library. It was rare to see him leave, but it would figure that he’d be out and about the one time Willow had a reason to talk to him. She loved perusing old books as much as the next girl, but there was something to be said for the convenience of having an actual human being to talk to.

Just as Willow was about to give up for the day she heard the telltale click and squeak of the front door opening followed by two distinct voices. She recognized the voices immediately; they belonged to her friend Xander and the local librarian himself. Willow couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but she figured it wouldn’t matter too much. They all knew each other well enough that she doubted they had any secrets that had to be kept from her, and it’s not as if the library was off limits to anyone.

Willow turned the corner and was just about to speak up when she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Giles seemed preoccupied and a little jittery. The middle aged, greying librarian was looking around the library as if to see if the coast was clear. Willow instinctively ducked back behind the shelf she was standing next to. She couldn’t even say why she did it, but something about the way Xander and Giles were acting so sneaky led her to believe that she was not welcome here.

Willow knew she should get out while she had the chance, but she was too curious for her own good sometimes. She couldn’t help but want to know what was going on. Giles turned back towards the door and quickly locked and deadbolted it. This just made Willow even more curious.

“Well then. Are you quite sure about this?” Giles asked Xander. The tone of his voice was an odd mix of curiosity, concern, and… excitement? Willow was getting even more curious now.

“Oh. Absolutely. I need all the help I can get to pass this class. I’d do anything.” Xander replied earnestly.

Willow slunk dejectedly against the book shelf. Here she was expecting to find some back alley deal, or some secret training in the dark arts, or some sort of demon busting conspiracy, but all she found was a boring old private tutoring session. She let out a sigh and got back up. She figured there really wasn’t any point hiding her presence now, and the longer she lurked around the more suspicious it’d look. She was just about to reemerge from her hiding spot when she heard Giles say something that completely threw her for a loop.

“All right then. Well… Off with them.” The librarian said.

Willow once again ducked behind the shelf and peered out between the gaps in the books. She gasped in shock at what she was seeing. Giles’ trademark blazer was already off and placed neatly atop his desk. The middle-aged librarian was in the process of pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Xander, who was much more casually dressed, had already shirked his t-shirt and was pulling down his jeans. Willow could already catch a glimpse of her friend’s brown, fuzzy treasure trail. A bit of Xander’s dense, brown bush was poking up above the waistband of his boxers which had begun to slide down along with his jeans.

Willow could feel the blood rushing to her face and her loins. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She knew she shouldn’t be watching. She knew she should find a chance to sneak out of there, but she just couldn’t bring herself to look away. Xander was more athletic than Willow had given him credit for. Judging from his lithe build, that short stint on the swim team had done a lot of good.

Now that Giles had discarded his shirt as well, Willow could see that their resident Watcher was also in pretty good shape, and judging from the bulge in his slacks, he seemed to be packing quite a bit to boot. The middle-aged librarian was well on his way to becoming a silver fox.

Willow’s breath caught in her throat and her heart began pounding as she watched Xander pull down his colorful boxers. His big dick spilled free. It was already beginning to chub up and so it wobbled from side to side as Xander stepped out of his boxers and pulled off his socks. Willow could feel the wetness seeping into her panties and soaking onto her fingertips. She was so enrapt in the strip show that was playing out before her that she hadn’t even realized that her hand had slipped down to her crotch. She felt a shudder of ecstasy surge up her spine as she absentmindedly rubbed her fingers along the ridge of her wet, puffy pussy.

She knew she was too far gone to bother fighting it. Willow quickly and quietly got down onto the floor and set to work pulling out some of the books from the lower shelf. The warm, wet feminine juices that still coated her fingers were smearing onto the books as she quickly piled them onto the floor beside her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about that. All she was interested in was getting a nice, hidden perch for herself set up where she could watch the lurid encounter play out before her as she rubbed one out in undetected silence.

By the time she got her peep-hole carved out, Giles was already down to just his tighty-whities. The outline of his boning cock was visible as it pressed against the front of his white briefs. Willow had to place a hand over her own mouth to stifle the sound of her own whimper as she watched the older gentleman push down his briefs. His tussled brown bush which was flecked with hint of grey just like his hair came into view followed immediately after by his thick cock. Giles’s cock was already rock hard and sprung upward the second the waistband cleared the head of the thick tool. Willow had to stifle yet another gasp and a whimper as she watched it shudder in anticipation.

Willow’s spare hand once again made its journey down beneath her skirt. Her fingers once again began tracing a path up and down the wet spot marking where her sopping pussy pressed against her panties. Willow had never seen such a fat dick before. Granted, today marked the first time she had ever seen any firsthand, but Giles’s cock looked as thick as a water bottle. Even though it was a good inch or two shorter than Xander’s impressively long schlong, Giles’s had almost twice the girth.

As Giles stepped out of his underwear, he turned and began to walk closer to his desk. Willow sighed in mild annoyance, but her disappointment was short lived. Giles only traveled a few feet over towards his swiveling office chair. He spun the seat around and sat down facing Xander which by extension put him facing Willow as well. The change of venue meant that Willow had to pull out another four books in order to see the action, but that was only a minor inconvenience.

Willow couldn’t take it anymore. Her panties were now so soaked that they were starting to feel icky and uncomfortable. Not to mention that they blocked her from being able to really go at it. She discretely slid her panties down her legs and dropped them unceremoniously on the floor beside her. She was just about to return to her pervy little sniper perch to watch the scene play out before her, but she had a better idea. Her long skirt had been getting in the way almost as much as her panties, and if she left them on they’d just get soaked as well. Willow silently giggled at the mere thought of what she was about to do. She was already rubbing one out in school, but did she dare strip as well?

She could feel her face burning as the blood rushed to her cheeks. This was so out of character for her, but she couldn’t help but feel excited. She could also feel her pussy puffing up even more and growing even wetter. Even her clit seemed to perk up even more at the thought. There was no denying it. The thought of stripping and stroking in school was getting her hornier by the second.

Willow quickly and quietly pulled down her skirt and set it down beside her, but she didn’t stop there. She was already this far; it seemed a shame to stop now. She quickly lifted her blouse over her head as well. Once that was added to the stack she was left wearing nothing but her socks. She was actually shuddering from her arousal and had to struggle to stifle her giddy giggles as he returned to her hiding spot.

Fortunately she hadn’t missed much of the action. She had no idea what words had been shared between the two guys, but by this point Giles was seated in his chair with his legs spread wide to grant Xander easy access. The toned, brown high school student was already down on his knees and ready for the next phase of their activities.

Xander was no stranger to sex and wasted no time getting to work. He gripped Giles’s thick cock firmly with one hand and playfully licked at the tip. The maneuver caused the older gentleman the shudder in ecstasy and moan softly. Giles tried desperately to hide his moans by covering his mouth with his hand for fear that someone might find them, but the erotic sounds still slipped through. He was already feeling like he could cum and they had hardly even started.

Xander could tell that Giles appreciated his tender touch, but he still had much more where that came from. Xander’s hand began to slide up and down the length of the librarian’s rigid shaft causing the skin of his uncut cock to roll up and over the flared up head and then roll back down with each pump. Giles’s thick, veiny cock gave a lurch of approval with each stroke that Xander gave it.

Giles’s cock was long enough that Xander could get his fist around it and still have plenty of head left over to go down on. Xander readily capitalized on this and wrapped his lips around the tip of the librarian’s fully-boned dick. Xander could taste the slightly bitter pre seeping from the tip of Giles’s cock as he ran his tongue across the tip. The flow seemed to pick up as Xander reached down, held the librarian’s balls in his hand, and began to gently knead one of the nuts with his thumb.

Xander continued the process of stroking the shaft with one hand while cupping the balls with the other while he slid up and down along the top of the cock with his mouth. His soft, wet lips glided smoothly over the Watcher’s thick cock. Xander would occasionally pull off completely and just run his tongue up and down the soft, sensitive underside of the librarian’s cock and lap at the spongy, pre-seeping tip.

As Xander continued his masterful blowjob, Giles’s moans got louder and his shudders grew more and more intense. It was clear that the librarian would not be able to hold off much longer. Willow was panting heavily by this point as well. She was getting so into the lewd spectacle before her that she had all but forgotten about trying to remain hidden and was now fully focused on enjoying the show, both with her eyes and with her hands. An electric surge of orgasmic bliss shot up her spine as he gently rubbed her engorged clit between her thumb and pointer finger for a moment before returning to tracing a path up and down the lining of her pussy with her fingers. No longer content with just pleasuring herself down below, Willow’s other hand was gently cupping her breast and fondle her sensitive nipple leaving her mouth open and her soft moans and coos free to slip out unimpeded.

Just when it seemed like Giles was about to lose the battle with his own need to cream, Xander stepped back and walked back over towards his discarded pants. Willow was curious about what Xander was doing, but she was more focused on the way her friend’s rock hard cock bobbed and swayed with each step. Her fingers slipped deeper into her pussy as she imagined what it would be like to have that huge tool deep inside of her. She let out a short, sharp whine of bliss as she felt a surge of sexual pleasure course through her body.

Willow inhaled sharply as she saw Xander freeze dead in his tracks. Had he heard her? She couldn’t say, but the fear of discovery was enough to snap her out of her sex crazed haze and reawaken her survival instincts. She went completely silent. She didn’t even dare breathe for fear of being detected. She watched anxiously as Xander gave a cursory glance around the library. She only allowed herself to resume breathing when Xander seemed satisfied that he was alone.

Willow let out a soft sigh of relief as she watched her friend bend over to rifle through his jeans. Her hand once again began to drift towards her sopping pussy as she watched Xander’s nice, toned ass flex for her viewing pleasure. The view was short lived though. Xander soon pulled forth the bottle he was looking for and proceeded to strut back to where Giles was waiting, but Willow wasn’t too upset. After all, it allowed her to once again watch Xander’s fantastic dick as it wobbled and swayed.

“Is that…?” Giles managed to murmur. His arousal had waned slightly since his cock was left unattended while Xander went on his short quest, but his head was still pretty fuzzy. Xander didn’t even bother responding; he merely squirted a splotch of chilly liquid straight onto Giles’s fat cock and proceeded to rub the slick substance into the librarian’s dick. Giles’s entire body tensed up and his dick shuddered in approval as both of Xander’s hands griped and stroked the thick shaft.

Willow wasn’t sure where this was going, but she had her hopes. She wasn’t so naïve as to not know about lube, and the mere fact that Xander was taking the time to lube up Giles’s cock meant he was planning to use it for something other than oral. She leaned in closer to her little view-hole and dug her fingers deeper into her puffy snatch as she stared on in horny, fascinated awe.

Xander then stood up and turned around, giving Willow a good view of his dick and in doing so giving Giles a good view of his ass. Xander then leaned over and spread his cheeks. Willow wished she could see what Giles was seeing. Judging by the way the librarian’s fat cock was twitching and lurching, Willow could only assume it was one hell of a view.

“Go ahead. Do whatever you want with it.” Xander said saucily.

“Are you quite sure?” Giles uttered in astonishment.

“Well, yeah. I told you I would do whatever it takes.” Xander replied casually.

“So I see…” Giles replied. It didn’t look like the Watcher was interested in wasting any more time. He got up from his seat and got into position behind Xander. Willow couldn’t see all of the action, but she could tell that Giles’s had his hand around his dick and was taking aim.

Giles took a deep breath before he took the plunge. The tip of his cock pressed against Xander’s tight hole, but to Giles’s surprise, his cock seemed to be sliding in relatively easily. It appeared that Xander knew exactly what he was doing. After the head of his dick was in, Giles found that it was smooth sailing the rest of the way in.

Xander winced and groaned as he felt the head of Giles’s thick cock breach his hole. The Watcher’s dick was much fatter than anything he had taken before, but Xander wasn’t about to complain. He welcomed the challenge, and he had been ready to go up a size on his dildo collection anyway. He was practiced enough in taking dicks that he knew how to relax and let it into him. Still, the sensation was maddening. Xander wanted it in him already, but Giles was putting it in so slowly.

Xander ended up taking matters into his own hands. Once the head of Giles’s cock was fully into him, Xander began to rock his hips and jut his butt back so that he was forcing more of the wonderfully thick cock into him. He could tell by the way Giles’s finger dug in deeper into his sides for a brief second that the librarian was caught off guard, but once the initial shock passed, Giles relaxed and quickly began to match Xander’s pace.

Xander was in ecstasy. Once their paces matched, he could feel Giles’s cock sliding in and out of him. Giles’s cock was so thick that the older gentleman didn’t even need to angle it at all in order for it to completely mash Xander’s sweet spot. With each pass, the huge tool hit that spot that drove Xander wild. His whole body shuddered in ecstasy with each and every thrust. His cock was now beyond boned and was seeping pre onto the carpet below. Xander was too far gone to care about any mess he might be making though. It was all he could do to keep from cumming.

Giles was surprised at just how great it felt. He had had sex before, but never like this. Xander’s ass gripped his cock firmly, but despite this, Giles’s cock was able to glide smoothly in and out of the student’s tight ass. Xander’s ass was able to grip and stroke every last inch of Giles’s cock far better than any hand job he could ever hope to give or receive, and the steadily increasing pace of the teen’s gyrations were sending the librarian ever further over the edge. If not for the fact that Giles were seated in his chair, his legs would have long since given out from under him from the sheer intensity of the orgasmic pleasure that wracked his body. As it was, Giles could barely even hold back his need to cum. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but he was determined to hold out for as long as possible. He was actually wishing he could slow the pace down a bit so that he could catch his breath, but Xander was in charge so there was nothing he could do about that.

Willow still couldn’t believe what she was seeing. This was far beyond anything in her wettest and wildest dreams. She tried desperately to soak up everything about the lewd scene playing about before her, but she was finding it harder and harder to focus as she got even hornier and hornier.

Willow couldn’t help but fantasize about Xander’s huge dick as it bounced and wobbled enticingly before her. She wanted so bad to have that thing deep inside of her. She already had her middle three finger deep in her snatch. It felt amazing. Each and every stroke of each individual finger sent a ripple of sexual pleasure up her spine, but her slender fingers were a sore replacement for a fat cock.

As much as Willow wanted a nice, thick dick up her pussy, she also couldn’t help but fantasize about taking one up the ass. Her hole twitched excitedly at the thought. She had never even considered it to be an option before, but watching the look of sheer, orgasmic bliss on Xander’s face and listening to the deep moans that echoed through the library made her seriously consider it. Judging by the way Xander’s dick was leaking pre and shuddering in time with each thrust, Willow could tell that it had to feel good.

Willow couldn’t even hold back the moans of pleasure the bubbled up from her throat. She could barely even keep her eyes focused long enough to soak in the sights from her bookshelf peephole. Her whole body shuddered in orgasmic bliss as she felt something building up inside of her. She could tell it wouldn’t be long now.

Giles was in a similar situation. His breath was getting more and more labored by the second. His balls ached with the need to cream, but still he held out. He had never been ridden like this before, and he wanted to make it last as long as possible. Xander seemed to realize that the older librarian was reaching his limit and stopped his gyrations. Giles’s could feel the student’s ass grip his dick tightly as if trying to choke every last drop of spunk from it.

Giles and Willow both cried out in unison. Giles’s cock gave one last hard lurch before the torrent of spunk erupted from it. Shot after thick, goopy shot of spunk fired straight up into Xander’s hot, toned, athletic ass. Giles’s abs flexed involuntarily as every last drop of spooge drained from his nuts and was jettisoned from his dick.

Willow fell onto her back and cried out in ecstasy. Her hips bucked as her fingers dug in and rubbed at the soft, sensitive, inner lining of her sopping pussy. Her whole body shuddered as warm, sticky fluid flooded from her pussy. She was too far gone to care that she could be easily discovered. All she cared about was bringing himself to climax again and again. The images she had just witnessed were seared into her mind’s eye; the look on Xander’s face as he fucked himself senseless on Giles’s thick cock; the way Xander’s cock and balls bobbed and bucked in time with the hot pounding that his ass was receiving; the low, sensual moans that slipped forth from both Giles’s and Xander’s mouths.

Willow came again and again. Each time she cried out in ecstasy, but each time she kept on rubbing. It wasn’t until after the fifth time that the fatigue and exhaustion finally began to overpower her libido. She let herself relax. He tired hand slipped out of her overstimulated pussy as she gasped for breath. Her mind was lost in a cloud of sex. She wanted more, but she was too tired to do so herself.

As the fog began to clear and her breathing began to stabilize, Willow became aware of two figures that were standing over her. She quickly recognized them as Giles and Xander. She instinctively sat up and put a hand over her dripping snatch and an arm over her exposed chest. It was far too late to be trying to hide now, but that didn’t stop her from trying.

“H… hey, you guys…” She murmured nervously.

“Hey, Will.” Xander casually replied back. “What are you doing here?” He asked playfully.

“Oh… you know. I was browsing for a spell book to help Buffy, and found this spot, and I was like ‘Gee. You know. This would be a nice spot to curl up with a nice cozy book and take a nap.’” Willow replied. She was trying to sound bright and chipper like she normally was but was only partially successful. Her voice trembled and cracked as her nerves took over.

“Are you sure that’s all it was?” Xander asked playfully.

“I certainly wasn’t watching you two go at it if that’s what you’re asking. Sure, I saw some of it, and I’m not gonna lie, it was pretty great, but I mean, me? Watching and rubbing one out like a pervert? What kind of girl would do such a thing?” Willow sputtered nervously while she adjusted her position in an effort to cover even more of her exposed body with her arms. Her face turned new shades of red as she tried to scoot away from the two, nude guys that were standing over her.

“Woah. Will. Willow. Calm down.” Xander replied reassuringly. He knew her enough to know that Willow was trying not to panic, and that was the last thing anyone wanted right now. “Nobody here is upset with you. I was just having a little fun.”

“Well. Not upset no, but I would appreciate it if what you saw here today never left this room.” Giles cut in.

“I wouldn’t dream of telling anyone!” Willow gushed earnestly. “Why, if news of this got out, you could be fired, and then who would teach Buffy how to fight the vampires and demon lords, and then all that evil stuff would spill out of the Hellmouth, and the whole city would be overrun and then the whole world would be plunged into an era of everlasting darkness.” Willow rattled on so fast that she didn’t even pause for a breath. By the time she finished her explanation she had to take a long, loud, gasping breath in order to sooth her aching lungs.

“Well… yes. That would be the worst case scenario.” Giles concurred.

“More importantly, I’d say you enjoyed the show.” Xander replied saucily.

“What? No? What would ever make you say that? I mean, sure. I may have enjoyed it a little, but-“ Willow stammered.

“Willow! Will. Relax.” Xander cut in. “I wasn’t accusing you. I was actually going to offer to let you join us.” He grumbled in exasperation.

“What? Really?” She sputtered.

“Yes. Really.” Xander replied reassuringly.

“But I mean. Aren’t you gay? I saw you and Giles getting pretty into it… not that I’m judging!” Willow stammered nervously.

“He’s not the only teacher I’ve gone down on, Will.” Xander replied casually. “Guy or girl, it doesn’t really matter so long as I pass the class.”

“And you?” Willow asked Giles.

“Well… I like to keep my options open. It has been quite a while since I have seen any action in that arena so it was a welcome diversion.” Giles explained.

Willows face flushed red once more and she could feel the blood once again rushing to her crotch. “Are you sure that’d be ok?” She asked Xander skeptically.

“I did offer, didn’t I?” Xander replied playfully. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“A… Alright, but word of this doesn’t leave this room.” Willow replied nervously.

“I would ask the same of you, really.” Giles added.

“So… um… how does this work?” Willow asked uncertainly.

“Well. For starters you can stop cowering against the bookshelf. C’mon. Relax. Get comfortable.” Xander explained reassuringly.

“O…k…” Willow murmured. She took a deep breath and steeled her resolve then unsteadily got to her feet. Her face burned redder and his pussy grew wetter as she stood there completely exposed for her friend and their mentor in the vampire slaying arts. All of them were naked, but somehow she felt like she was the only one truly exposed here. She fought an internal battle with herself to keep her body exposed. Her hand kept drifting towards her crotch, but she would stop it and then put it back at her side.

Xander stepped forward and put a hand comfortingly on both of Willow’s shoulders. “Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked softly.

“Y… yes… but it’s my first time so… you know. Don’t do anything too crazy?” She replied nervously.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be completely gentle with you.” Xander said. His voice took on a deeper tone that was as reassuringly gentle as it was seductively husky. The tone of Xander’s voice and the soft touch of his fingers made Willow’s knees feel weak and her pussy feel even more alive. She couldn’t wait to have his cock inside of her.

“We…?” She asked distantly. She already knew what he meant, but her mind was beginning to get hazy from the rush of hormones and arousal. She soon felt the other set of arms wrapping themselves around her midriff from the back. Somewhere in her hormone addled mind she pieced together that it was Giles who was standing behind her. The memory of his thick cock reemerged in her mind, and her whole body trembled in anticipation.

Willow could feel herself being lifted up by Giles’s arms. He was surprisingly strong, much stronger than she had given him credit for, but then again, Willow wasn’t really the heaviest person in school.

Soon she could feel Xander’s hands working their way down her body. They left her shoulders and traveled down her chest, only pausing for the briefest of moments to gentle caress her breasts before continuing their downward journey. She trembled slightly as she felt Xander’s fingertips trace a path along her thighs before coming to a rest beneath her knees. Willow’s toes had already left the carpet by this point. Xander then effortlessly lifted her legs upward. She was suspended between the two guys; her eager ass and dripping pussy were exposed and prepped for the librarian and her friend.

Willow’s whole body tensed up, but the second she felt the tip of Xander’s cock gently touch the lips of her engorged pussy she melted like butter. It felt better than she could have even imagined, and it wasn’t even in yet. As Xander’s huge tool steadily slid into her, pressing against the sensitive sides of her pussy as it did so, Willow could do nothing but whimper is orgasmic bliss. Her very skin felt alive with currents of electricity. Her brain felt like it was wrapped in a warm, cotton blanket.

Willow let out a loud cry of erotic ecstasy as she felt Xander’s hips press against her legs. It was all the way in. It felt completely different than when she had used toys in the past. She had never been filled so fully before, but more than that, Xander’s cock had a warmth and energy of its own that could never be duplicated in plastics and polymers.

Willow felt something else which made her tense up instinctively. Something was pressing against her butt, but in her current lust-addled state she couldn’t quite piece it together.

“Just relax.” Xander cooed softly. He had felt her tense up in his arms and around his dick and knew what was happening. “Just relax. If you fight it, it’ll hurt.” He whispered softly.

Willow steadily began to relax. Xander’s soft, gentle coaxing helped a lot, but it was the blissful, rhythmic thrusting of his huge dick that was really helping Willow unwind. What little bit of coherent thought she could muster went towards bracing herself for the impending intrusion of Giles’s fat cock.

Willow inhaled sharply as she felt Giles’s dick slowly begin to slide into her, but she kept herself from clenching. Her whole body shuddered in anticipation and apprehension as she felt the thick dick slowly spreading her hole wider and wider. It hurt quite a bit, but she knew it would hurt far worse if she didn’t keep herself relaxed. Once the head was in she felt a strange sense of accomplishment and peace flood over her. She knew the worst was over and all that remained was the sensual reaming which, judging from what she saw when she was watching Xander take it, would be fantastic.

Xander and Giles settled into a routine where one would pull out as the other pushed in. Willows body rocked back and forth in time with their motions as if she was riding a seesaw of sexual bliss. The feeling of Xander’s big dick deep inside her, warm, wet pussy was far better than that of Giles’s thick cock up her ass, but she didn’t dislike the feeling at all. It was new and strange to her, but it felt strangely relaxing. The way her hole was being stretched out was like the soft, reassuring soreness that accompanied a muscle after an intense workout. The way Giles’s thick dick slid in and out of her and rubbed against her insides was like a sensual massage that dug deep into her body and soothed those hard to reach places that she never would have imagined would ever be touched.

Xander had to struggle to keep himself from cumming. He had wanted to get with Willow for a while, but he never imagined it would be like this. He wanted to make this last as long as humanly possible, but he was already pretty worn out from his previous activities with the librarian.

Willow’s pussy felt better than Xander had ever dared imagine. It was so warm and wet and it hugged his cock perfectly. It was nice and snug without being uncomfortably tight. He could tell by the wetness that trickled from her pussy and down his legs that she was more turned on than any other woman Xander had ever been with.

Meanwhile Giles was also enjoying the intense three way. When he had started the day he never would have dreamed he’d be getting head or getting a bit of ass, let alone a two bits of ass. He was slightly surprised that he had the stamina for a second go, but Willow was quite cute in the mousey little bookworm sort of way, and he was so turned on after his round with Xander that it didn’t take much to get him hard again.

Willow’s ass gripped Giles’s cock tightly. She was far tighter than Xander was, but then again, Xander had a lot more practice. Giles had to struggle to keep from cumming before he really got a good head of steam going, but the way Willow’s ass gripped his cock was maddeningly wonderful. All Giles wanted to do was cum and cum until he was spent.

Willow was actually the first to climax. She was already so incredibly horny before they even began to fuck that she felt she could burst. Having Xander’s huge cock deep in her hungry snatch was almost too much for her mind to take. As it began to slide in and out of her, rocking her mind and body in ways she never before dreamed possible and sending her into new dimensions of erotic bliss, she found the urges building up inside her even more. She would have been gushing in seconds even without the addition of Giles’s thick dick, but it certainly didn’t hurt. Soon she found herself being buffeted back and forth between the rhythmic thrusts of the two dudes and their huge cocks. Her mind felt like a roiling sea of sexual frustration and pleasure.

Willow threw her head back and cried out in raw, erotic bliss. Her whole body shuddered and convulsed as the orgasmic dam broke. She could feel the fluids gushing out of her. It oozed across Xander’s cock, soaked into his bush, and dripped down his legs. Then she did it again. And again. It seemed like with each thrust she climaxed anew. She could barely even breathe let alone cry by the fifth time.

Xander couldn’t take it anymore, and judging by the way Giles was shuddering, neither could the librarian. Willow’s body was shuddering, twitching, convulsing. These motions and ministrations caused her pussy to wrap even tighter around Xander’s fully-boned, oversensitive cock. He had never felt anything so amazing before. He could feel his own need to cum welling up inside him. He couldn’t fight it, and he didn’t even try.

Xander grunted loudly as his cock shuddered, lurched, and then spurted thick ropes of creamy jizz up Willow’s fantastic pussy. He was so wracked with bliss that he could barely remain upright. His legs trembled beneath him, but still he refused to fall. Xander could no longer even keep his eyes open. All he could do was stand there with his dick rammed and deep into Willow’s amazing pussy as he could, but the exhaustion was quickly winning out.

Giles couldn’t fight it anymore either. He could feel Willow’s ass gripping his dick even tighter while she cried and came. He grunted and moaned and shot a few weak shots straight into Willow’s ass, but he was already running out of spunk after his round with Xander. His actual climax felt as vivid as ever though. His whole body shuddered and his cock lurched hard.

Once his spurts died off, he felt his exhaustion return in full force, but he somehow remained upright. He could tell Xander was already fading, leaving him to carry the bulk of the weight. If he collapsed now, he’d end up dropping Willow, and the last thing Giles wanted to do was hurt one of his students. He summoned of superhuman resolve from some untapped font of strength and slowly lowered Willow back down to the floor. By this point Xander was almost completely spent and was all but leaning on Willow to keep himself upright. Giles managed to lay Willow down gently on the floor. Xander was so tired that once Willow was to safety, he collapsed onto the carpet right beside her.

Giles managed to keep his old bones together long enough to slump back against a nearby bookshelf. He smiled slightly as he looked at the two students. Whether it was out of carnal instinct or a result of their friendship Giles was not sure, but the two teens were now cuddled in each other’s arms as they lay in a semi-conscious, sex-addled heap. Once Giles had caught his breath enough to move, he silently slipped away to give the two friends some much needed privacy.

Xander was the first to speak. “So. How was it?” He asked.

“That was amazing.” Willow gasped breathlessly.

“I was wondering if maybe we could try and make it a thing.” Xander said cryptically.

“If you need me to tutor you, you don’t need to do me for it.” Willow responded groggily.

“No. I didn’t mean like a tutoring thing. I was thinking something more personal.” Xander explained.

“Like a private tutor?” Willow asked.

“No. Will. Forget about the tutoring for a moment. I was wonder if we could try being… you know, more than friends.” Xander explained awkwardly as he stared longingly into Willow’s eyes. He recognized the look of understanding that came across her face.

Willow was just about to say something, but Xander cut her off. “And no. I don’t mean friends with benefits either.” He said. That shut her up before she could even say anything. After a moment of silence, Xander managed to collect his thoughts enough to continue.

“I guess what I am trying to say is… Would you like to go out sometime? Maybe get something to eat? Catch a movie?” He asked uncertainly.

“Like a date?” Willow asked.

“Exactly like a date.” Xander replied. “So much like a date that it is a date. That’s what I am asking. A date. Would you like to go out on a date with me?” Xander muttered nervously.

“I’d love to.” Willow gushed, but then she got quiet and looked uncertain. She flashed Xander a furtive grin. “But I want you to know that I am normally a very well behaved girl. Prim. Proper. All of that. So I don’t make it a habit of putting out on the first date.” She explained matter-of-factly.

“Don’t worry. I totally understand.” Xander replied. He then smiled broadly and added with a chuckle, “It’s a good thing this wasn’t the first date then.”

Willow looked at him uncertainly for a moment, but then began to giggle at the joke. Her giggling was infectious and soon Xander was laughing too. The two of them laid there laughing and huddling together in post-coital bliss.

 

 

 


End file.
